Jealousy
by siriusblackshair
Summary: Lily comes to a realization one day. She likes James. But James has a new girlfriend. How does Lily get him back? Well..  James/Lily Marlene/Sirius Alice/Remus Dorcas/Peter Marauders
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy**

**Set in the marauders era, James and Lily are Head Boy and Girl + James decided at the start of the year to be more mature and to not ask out Lily, and to get over her. Lily's POV unless stated otherwise. Anything you recognize is owned by JK. Multi-chaptered, so stay tuned and don't forget to review!**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hey Lily," James Potter greeted me as I walked through the Head's common room.

He was sat in an old Quidditch jersey, sprawled on the sofa doing… CHARMS HOMEWORK?

This is Potter! James Potter! He doesn't do HOMEWORK! I blinked at the sight in front of me once, twice, three times and I still couldn't shake off my shock.

James chuckled nervously, and I realised I'd been staring for the past 4 minutes. My famous blush crept up my neck and I averted my eyes.

"Oh, Sorry…" I stammered. My face was already the same colour as my hair. I continued walking, until my curiosity finally spilled over.

"James, Are you doing homework?" I blurted out. He laughed and nodded. The warm orange glow gave his face a really attractive tint. Yes, I know I SAY that I hate James but honestly, he is gorgeous. I'm confused about my feelings about him.

I blushed and ran into my room, looking back to see James running a hand through his unruly hair. I wonder what it feels like? Soft? Or Spiky? He doesn't put anything in it I don't think. No, he doesn't. We share a bathroom and usually he gets up 5 minutes before class, he doesn't have time to do anything to it. How many girls have had their hands through it? I should as-OH MY MERLIN.

Lily! What is wrong with you? This is James Potter! POTTER! Arrogant toe-rag? Ring any bells? Why did you just sit thinking about his hair for 10 minutes? WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING? THIS IS THE GUY WHO'S INFURIATED YOU FOR THE PAST… 5 YEARS! HE ASKS YOU OUT EVERY DAY AND YOU ALWAYS SAY NO! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?

But he doesn't ask you out, does he? Not anymore. So? It's not like I miss it or anything. But you do, don't you? No I don't, I don't care! If that's what helps you sleep at night.

Lily froze. Oh dear god, she groaned to herself. She sank on her bed and pondered on her two newest realizations. She liked James Potter. She, Lily Evans, liked James Potter. AND she'd just had a full conversation (more like argument) inside her head.

She could almost hear her best friend's squeals when she told them she liked the head boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealousy**

**Set in the marauders era, James and Lily are Head Boy and Girl + James decided at the start of the year to be more mature and to not ask out Lily, and to get over her. Lily's POV unless stated otherwise. Anything you recognize is owned by JK. Multi-chaptered, so stay tuned and don't forget to review!**

**CHAPTER 2**

"I KNEW IT! I. KNEW. IT." Alice shrieked in triumph, holding her hand out to Dorcas. Marlene was sat in complete and utter shock and Doe [Dorcas] was grudgingly handing 2 galleons over to a smug Alice. Marlene snapped out of her stupor and shuffled over to me, seeing how miserable I was. She held out her arms and wrapped them around me. I melted into her embrace, grumbling about glasses, hair and quidditch boys.

"Lily, we have been waiting for this day!" Doe said, bouncing up and down on my old bed excitedly.

"You've got too tell him" Marlene added, with a smirk on her face. Alice nodded in agreement.

I shook my head at the three of them so hard that my hair fell out of its messy ponytail. "No. Way. No! I've only just admitted it to myself. I'm not telling HIM!" Alice opened her mouth to interrupt me, but I held my hand up and turned to face them. "So this means, no telling any boyfriends. Okay?" I pointed a finger at them, sending them a mock disapproving glare. Alice and Remus had recently admitted their feelings and gotten together, whilst Peter and Doe and Marlene and Sirius had been together for a few months. Marlene is famous throughout Hogwarts as 'The Girl Who Tamed Sirius Black.' They bit their lips, looking at eachother doubtfully, but nodded nonetheless.

"Okay, I've got patrols; I'm going to find James." I stood and walked out the door, sticking a certain finger up at the girls as they wolf whistled.

A sudden idea struck me, and I leapt behind a sofa in the common room, putting a finger to my lips towards the third years who looked horrified as their head girl was apparently hiding? Oh well, I thought, I'll explain later.

Waiting silently, I heard 6 feet run down the girl's dormitory stairs, giggling, and then run up towards the 3 remaining marauders dorm. [Me and James, being head boy and girl, had our own joint common room, bathroom and dormitories] I shook my head at my idiotic friends and went to find James.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jealousy**

**Set in the marauders era, James and Lily are Head Boy and Girl + James decided at the start of the year to be more mature and to not ask out Lily, and to get over her. Lily's POV unless stated otherwise. Anything you recognize is owned by JK. Multi-chaptered, so stay tuned and don't forget to review!**

**.Alice  
>Wow! Thank you so much! I appreciate it. I'll defiantly keep writing, I'll try and not be too predictable. Thank you! <strong>

**CHAPTER 3**

I was only on the 5th floor when a firm hand reached out from behind the one-eyed witch status and dragged me into a passageway. I drew my wand immediately, ready to attack.

"Lumos" I said. I was greeted with 6 pairs of curious eyes on me. They belonged to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" I growled, glaring at all three of them.

"Well, our sources, that NO we can NOT identify, tell us that you, Miss Evans, have taken a fancy to our dearest Prongslet." Sirius finished his speech with a dramatic gasp and faint of surprise. Peter, the little rat, burst into laughter. Remus simply rolled his eyes and kicked Sirius, who now lay on the floor. I knew he was my favourite marauder for a reason.

"So, is it true Lily?" Remus asked me, calmly. I shifted my head so my auburn hair covered the majority of my face and mumbled a quick 'yes'. Sirius grinned and Peter groaned, handing a galleon to him.

A sudden thought crossed my mind.

"Those bloody traitors!" I cursed, "They told you didn't they?" I demanded, sending my best death glare. It's curious how they all seemed to avoid my eyes.

I heard a small squeak from Peter that answered all of my questions. I would be having words with those girls. As best friends, they should not tell my love interests best friends that their best friend has an interest in their best friend.

Wait, what?

"WELL… We're off to see Jamesy!" Sirius said, waving cheerfully and grabbed Remus and Peter's robes. I whipped my wand out, and backed them onto the wall.

"You tell him, and you'll get hexed every single day for the rest of the year. Got it?"

I threatened, my emerald eyes glowering dangerously. I was famous for my hexes on James over the years.

The exchanged alarmed looks with eachother and nodded profusely.

"Good boys." I smiled sweetly, straightened my robes and went to the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jealousy**

**Set in the marauders era, James and Lily are Head Boy and Girl + James decided at the start of the year to be more mature and to not ask out Lily, and to get over her. Lily's POV unless stated otherwise. Anything you recognize is owned by JK. Multi-chaptered, so stay tuned and don't forget to review!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Taking a deep breath, I said the password [Moony. Yes, I Know all about the werewolf animagus business] and walked a few steps into the common room. I heard a giggle that most defiantly did **not** belong to James. I walked in a little further, and saw a tall, slim, blonde girl who I later identified to be Zarah Buxton, a sixth year Hufflepuff. My heart plummeted to the bottom of my stomach and my mouth turned suspiciously dry.

My eyes flickered to their linked hands and my eyes glossed over slightly. Lily! What are you doing? This is stupid, you've only just realised you like him.

I coughed politely, making them both spin around to see me. James' glasses were slightly crooked on his nose and his hair was more messed up as ever. The 'Bed Head' look, that's what the marauders call it. Merlin, I hope not.

"Lily! Umm… is it time for rounds now?" James said, attempting to flatten his hair down. Zarah giggled next to him and whispered in his ear. A wave of nausea washed over me.

I nodded, unable to speak. I looked away as he said goodbye to his… friend. Quite noisily. She skipped out of the portrait, flashing me a smirk. I must've reeked of jealousy and disappointment.

"Ready?" James approached me, wrapping his cloak around himself. I must've looked upset, as James stopped me from walking out. "Lils? You okay?"

I don't know whether it was the fact James used my nickname 'Lils' or his tone that was laced with fake concern, but before I knew what I was doing, I had ran as fast as I could away from his hazel eyes. I wiped my eyes quickly and let my feet carry me to my best friends.

"Lily!" James shouted from behind me, but I just continued to sprint with all I had left in me.

I ran up to my old dorm, shocking the girls in there. I was attacked with tissues and warm hugs; until I was sobbing so hard I couldn't breathe.

I can only remember lying down on Marlene's bed and drifting off to sleep with Doe next to me. I remember a bang on the door that sounds suspiciously like Sirius, then Alice and Marlene running out of the dorm. Then I saw black. Why do you care so much anyway? I thought to myself, as I drifted into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jealousy**

**Set in the marauders era, James and Lily are Head Boy and Girl + James decided at the start of the year to be more mature and to not ask out Lily, and to get over her. Lily's POV unless stated otherwise. Anything you recognize is owned by JK. Multi-chaptered, so stay tuned and don't forget to review!**

**CHAPTER 5**

I awoke a few hours later, Doe sleeping peacefully next to me. My eyes were puffy and sore, nose blocked and even wilder hair than usual. I bet I looked great.

My mind was hazy, but as I sat up and stretched, I remembered to events of last night [well, a few hours ago] Alice and Marlene still weren't back in the dorm. I frowned and cautiously stepped onto the red, fluffy carpet. I fumbled towards the door, reaching out in front of me and straining my eyes to accommodate to the darkness of the room. If I had cast a quick 'lumos' I might've avoided stubbing my toe on Alice's bedpost.

"SWEET MERLIN'S BALL. BLOODY HELL THAT HURT!" I cried, clutching my foot and hopping onto Alice's bed to sit down and examine the damage. Doe leapt up comically, wand raised. I started to laugh at her confused face, and she visibly relaxed as she saw it was me.

"Where are you off too Lil? Feeling better?" She asked, sinking back down onto her bed, placing her arms behind her head of silky blonde locks.

Chuckling once more, I stood again. "Yeah, I'm okay Doe. Thanks, for everything. I'm going to my dorm now." I replied, wrapping my arms around her tiny figure quickly then backing up to the door, "Hoping James is already asleep though." I attempted humour. Doe chuckled and waved me goodbye as I reached for the door handle.

Approaching the portrait, I stopped and tucked my hair behind my ear as I heard raised voices.

"HE WASN'T TO BLOODY KNOW!"

"HE COULD'VE BEEN MORE CONSIDERATE!"

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S PANTS ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?"

"SHUT UP JAMES!"

I reeled back, surprised when I recognised all three voices. Voice number one obviously belonged to Sirius, voice number two was Marlene. That meant voice three was James and voice four was… Alice? Yeah, that'd make sense. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see I was joined by Remus.

"Hey Rem, what do you thinks' happening?" I pondered aloud. He shrugged and motioned wordlessly for me to enter the common room. I took one step in and four heads snapped up to me. Alice and Sirius were at eachother's throats, looking furious and very red in the face. Marlene was stood a little way off, looking close to tears and trying to stop the arguing and James was sat cross legged in the middle of the floor, looking more confused than I have ever seen in my life.

"LILY!" Alice launched herself on me, steering me into my room.

"Hey Al, leave James alone. He didn't know anything had changed." I said, rolling my eyes at Sirius triumphant yell behind us. Alice nodded and gave me a hug, dragging Marlene with her, separating her and Sirius' good night kiss. She shot him a glare for good measure, and Sirius winked at Marly before following them out.

I tried to back out of the room as quietly as I could without disrupting James, who was still seated in the middle of the room. Obviously not quietly enough, as he ran up to me just as I was about to enter my room.

"LILY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? WHY DID I TURN UP AFTER PATROLS TO ALICE AND SIRIUS' HAVING A SCREAMING MATCH?" He demanded, hazel eyes twinkling angrily.

"James, what happened when I left?" I said, calmly.

"I went to tell the boys about how you ran off and they stormed into your dorm, so I left for patrols, and then I got back and… here we are." He was silent for a few seconds, "Why were you crying Lily? Did I do something?" I turned, hoping my emotions wouldn't betray me and make me cry in front of James, and felt his gaze on the back of my head.

"Is Zarah your girlfriend, James?" I tried to keep my voice from breaking.

"Umm… Yes" He replied, a little uncertainly.

"Then you'll see soon enough." I plastered a fake smile on my face, turned to him and waved, then collapsed as soon as the door was closed. I allowed myself a few more tears, but then got angry.

No Lily. No, you will NOT cry over James! That's not what you do! You will… umm… you will… make him jealous! Yes! That's it! Make him jealous so he dumps Zarah and then you can confess your love. Love? What the… oh bloody hell, fine I love him. Making him jealous will be easy. This is brilliant! I need help though. Help… YES!

I rushed out of the dorm, running to find my three best friends and their boyfriends. It was Lily makeover time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jealousy**

**Set in the marauders era, James and Lily are Head Boy and Girl + James decided at the start of the year to be more mature and to not ask out Lily, and to get over her. Lily's POV unless stated otherwise. Anything you recognize is owned by JK. Multi-chaptered, so stay tuned and don't forget to review!**

**CHAPTER 6**

The next morning, I sat down with Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Marlene and Dorcas, and told them all about my thoughts and plans. I finished speaking, and waited for their reactions.

"So… you, want us" Remus pointed to the six people in front of me, including himself, "To help you, Lily Evans, make James jealous, so he ditches Zarah, and you can confess your feelings. For Him. James Potter?" He asked, brow furrowing in slight confusion and shock. I nodded eagerly. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"I thought you'd never ask!" He winked at me from his armchair by the fire, earning an attempted slap from Marlene who was sat on top of him, but stopped her actions with a kiss.

"Ugh, please, not in company." Alice made a face of disgust, gesturing to their chair with her and Remus' linked hand. Doe was currently sat on Peter's knee and both were staring at me with wide, disbelieving eyes. 'So bloody Slytherin', someone muttered. I ignored this comment and continued.

"So, you in?" I directed this question to the other five, as Sirius had already practically agreed. The remaining five huddled and whispered to eachother, and Sirius grinned at me.

"We'll do it", Peter declared. I smiled brightly and explained my plan to them. All eyebrows were raised at the end, and the marauders looked at me with a slight admiration gleam in their eyes.

"But, first, I need the girls." I grinned at my best friends, and indicated that they should go up to the dorm and wait for me. "You three, stay put and tell me your honest opinion of what you see when we're done." They looked at me, confused, but nodded. I skipped up the stairs and opened the door.

"So what do you need Lils?" Marly said to me.

"Well… you guys always wanted to give me a makeover, so go ahead. Do your worst." I joked with them, and rolled my eyes when they gave delighted shrieks.

I sat down and let them work their magic. [Pardon the pun]

##

Taking a deep breath, I flicked my eyes open and stared into the full-length mirror before me. I gasped in surprise. There is no way that this girl is me. My hair was and dark auburn, almost brown colour and perfectly straight, cascading down my back. My eyes were wide with a few coats of mascara on them, the emerald green in them shining almost unnaturally. My cheeks had a rosy tint to them, and my skin was clear and perfect; absolutely no spots. I twirled around and admired my outfit. A long green blouse, the exact colour of my eyes, which ended mid thigh, tight and baggy in all the right areas was on my top half. A pair of extremely skinny, dark wash jeans and black ballet pumps. I was speechless. I was Lily Evans, frizzy haired bookworm. I hadn't even thought it was possible for me to be so happy with my appearance.

"Lil, you look beautiful" Alice whispered, pulling my hair out of the way as she tied a silver necklace around my neck. The charm on it was a stag [Ironic, huh?] and I noticed it was the one James had gotten me for Valentines Day in sixth year. I had thrown it in my trunk and not seen it since. Doe sniffled and even Marlene, the total tough nut in the group, looked emotional. I swept them all into a big hug.

"Thank you guys, so much. I love you." I said, almost bursting into tears myself.

"We're so silly! Lily, don't cry, I worked hard on those eyelashes!" Doe waggled her finger at me, lightening the mood. I smiled at her, and she ran out of the door. No doubt telling Sirius, Remus and Peter we were finished.

Marlene gave my arm a quick squeeze and followed Doe out, whilst Alice took my hand and led me halfway down the stairs. She indicated for me to stay where I was, and then bounded down the stairs herself. I heard her exclaim, "The New And Improved Lily Evans!" and I knew this was my cue to walk.

Blushing, I reached the bottom of the stairs and raised my eyes from the floor. The boys sat there, mouths wide open, in complete silence. Sirius was the first to snap out of this, wolf whistling and shouting "Evans, where HAVE you been hiding yourself?" But soon shut up as Marlene gave him a death glare. This seemed to snap Remus and Peter out of their shock, and Remus cleared his throat.

"You look gorgeous Lily" He said, looking me up and down once more. Peter nodded in agreement. He leant over to Sirius and held out his hand.

"Ten galleons that Prongs drools" Sirius shook it and chuckled.

"You're on Wormtail!" Marlene shook her head, masking a grin. She then gave an excited giggle and clapped her hands, looking at me.

"Okay, step 1 of our plan is taking place in fifteen minutes. Boys, go make sure James is in the Great Hall, with a good view of the door." She took a breath, "And step 2 is tonight in the common room, until further notice. Questions?" And seeing no-one speak, she shooed the marauders to go find James.

_This should be interesting _I thought, walking to breakfast, twenty minutes later. We needed to be fashionably late for this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jealousy**

**Set in the marauders era, James and Lily are Head Boy and Girl + James decided at the start of the year to be more mature and to not ask out Lily, and to get over her. Lily's POV unless stated otherwise. Anything you recognize is owned by JK. Multi-chaptered, so stay tuned and don't forget to review!**

**Oh, and thank you for all the feedback! There are only a few chapters left!**

**CHAPTER 7**

"Okay Lil, remember. Your hips and butt are your best friends." Doe whispered in my ear, as we came to the Great Hall doors. I chuckled, attempting to swallow my nerves. I reached out and pushed the door open.

A collective gasp was heard, and then there was silence. I fought to keep a blush down as the whole student/teacher body gawped at me. Dumbledore simply sat, with twinkling eyes. I heard a giggle behind me and Alice, Doe and Marlene were chewing the inside of their mouths to keep from bursting into laughter. I took a deep breath, and started walking towards the Gryffindor table. Remus and Sirius greeted me from across the hall with an impressed nod, and Peter was eating, oblivious. My eyes did a quick scan, and I saw Zarah, red in the face and livid, sat across from James, who had not looked up. Peter gave him an unsubtle kick under the table.

Unfortunately, he'd just had a big gulp of pumpkin juice, so when he made eye contact with me, he spat it all over Zarah. She gave a shrieked "JAMES!" and ran out of the hall. James stood, resembling a gold fish for a few seconds, letting his mouth open and close without sound. A murmur of noise had now taken to the hall, and he came back to his senses. He rushed down the hall to go find Zarah, but as he brushed past me, I could've sworn I heard a quiet "Blimey Lily."

I smirked and made my way over to my new favourite three boys. I leant over the table, to grab a piece of bacon. All eyes were still on me, waiting for me to say something. I looked in front of me, and was met with 6 eager eyes. I peered around, noticing the whole hall watching intensely. I waved my wand at Sirius's breakfast, and it rearrange to spell the words "Step 1 Complete."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, and I smiled sweetly before continuing to eat.

**##**

Amos Diggory sauntered up to me in the library later that day. [Just because my appearance was changing, I was not giving up my perfect grades] I glanced at him, spotting the cocky look on his face, not unlike the one James used to wear before becoming head boy. Sometimes I wonder if he thinks he's taken over James and Sirius' womanizer roles. This isn't true, girls still throw themselves all over them, but they just ignore them.

By this point, I realised I'd zoned out on whatever Amos was saying to me, but it didn't take a genius to guess.

"So… seven in the common room?" He drawled. I scrunched my nose up and shook my head.

"Sorry Amos, I'm not interested." I turned back to my open book. His face was a picture and I chuckled inwardly. Obviously not used to rejection. Oh well.

He left, looking dumbfounded, and then another figure turned up in front of me. Thinking, it was Amos again, I snapped my head up and glared.

"LILY! WHAT DID I DO?" Sirius called. Madam Pince threw a glare in our direction, and I shrugged in apology.

"Sorry Sirius, I thought you were someone else." I closed my book, giving him my full attention.

"It's fine Lils," He smiled cheerfully. "Anyway, I came to tell you that Prongs is in deep doo doo with our darling Zarah." He smirked evilly.

"Are we ready for step 2 then?" I asked, and Sirius nodded in reply. I felt slightly bad for Marlene, but she had agreed, knowing this would never happen usually.

We both made our way to the room of requirement to meet the others.

**##**

I sat in the common room, waiting patiently for the plan to take action. Sirius walked in, fuming, with Marlene stalking after him. They were brilliant actors. I saw James look up, interested. Sirius opened his mouth, ready to scream. I grinned, but quickly composed myself, incase anyone noticed. This was going to be fun.

**I promise promise promise to update soon! Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jealousy**

**Set in the marauders era, James and Lily are Head Boy and Girl + James decided at the start of the year to be more mature and to not ask out Lily, and to get over her. Lily's POV unless stated otherwise. Anything you recognize is owned by JK. Multi-chaptered, so stay tuned and don't forget to review! Mild language btw. **

**Oh, and thank you for all the feedback! There are only a few chapters left!**

**CHAPTER 8**

"YOU'RE SUCH A PRICK SIRIUS! I THOUGHT I'D CHANGED YOU! OBVIOUSLY NOT!" Marlene screamed at Sirius, a tear dripping down her cheek. She put her hands in her hair and almost pulled them out in frustration. "I HATE YOU! NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN YOU BLOODY PIG!" She stomped off towards the girl's dormitory.

"WAIT MARLENE!" Sirius cried after her, grabbing her arm to prevent her from going any further. She whipped round, her face tear stained.

I was having a hard time believing this was a staged argument, it looked so real. I almost giggled at the way Sirius' face fell as Marlene glared daggers at him, but quickly played the part of the 'shocked but supportive best friend' by going to stand next to Marly.

"She means nothing. I promise. I love you." Sirius pleaded, gripping her hand tightly. A flash of anger swept over Marlene's face and she went bright red. She drew her fist back and with a 'thump' it connected with Sirius' cheek. She gave a sob and ran out of the portrait, I followed behind.

"Marlene, that was brilliant. Thank you so much!" I gave her a hug. She nodded, wiping her eyes and laughing. "How the hell did you cry?" I asked in astonishment.

"I know some decent charms" She shrugged. A very smug Sirius then appeared next to us, and pulled his girlfriend close, crashing their lips together. I blushed and looked away, trying to find something to look at, that **wasn't **the couple next to me. When I heard a moan, I held up my hands.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH, you're in company. Save that for later please." Laughing, they separated. Sirius grinned as he attempted to flatten his hair.

"Okay, Sirius, now it's time for the marauders part in this plan." His grin went from natural to down right evil. Shaking my head, I motioned for Remus, Peter, Alice and Dorcas to come join us from down the corridor where they'd been waiting.

"How did it go?" Dorcas bounded up to us, excited. Our smiling faces were the only answer she needed.

**##**

The Quidditch Match could not have come any slower. This had been such a long week. Flirting with practically every boy expect James was hard, and I had to get up at least 20 minutes earlier and run to the Gryffindor Tower so the girls could make me up every day. This had to be done without waking James, and we were only separated by a thin red and gold wall. Marlene and Sirius were having difficulties acting like they hated eachother in public, so they spent most of their free time in a broom closet. _If you know what I mean._ Yeah, I know. Too many details, but Mr Sirius Orion Black wouldn't the word privacy if it bit him on the nose. We were all ready for the next stage of the plan to take place nevertheless.

Remus gave me a discreet nod from the pitch, up to the stands where we were and I smiled, turning to Alice.

"Its go time" I whispered in her ear, moving her perfectly straight blonde hair out of the way. I was so envious of Alice's hair, naturally like that. Not bloody frizzy. Or red. Ugh, stupid DNA. I'd always considered myself as the least attractive in our group. Dorcas was naturally pretty, no spots, doesn't need to wear make-up. She's the craziest one of the group. I chuckled to myself, remembering the time last year when she turned up after Christmas with bright pink hair. She could pull it off though.

Marlene was the rebel. She could do the stupidest things, but look amazing at the same time. With naturally curly black hair, and the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

Alice was the 'barbie', but not with her personality. Her favourite colour was pink; she had almost bleached blonde hair and a perfect, curvy figure. But she was also the sweetest person you'd ever meet.

And here I was with frizzy red hair, barely even 5ft and a bookworm.

I was brought abruptly out of my thoughts when James screamed "WHAT?" in the middle of the match and almost fell of his broom. I smirked as Sirius squealed and dodged a bludger.

Peter had his face hidden by his quidditch gloves, attempting to stop his laughs. Remus was biting his lips, eyes dancing with amusement. James didn't notice this though; he was staring at Sirius with such fury and… what looked like betrayal. Sirius kept a straight face and turned to his best friend.

"I just wanted to know whether it'd be okay if I asked out Lily? You know, you've got Zarah now, so I figured you wouldn't care." Sirius shrugged nonchalantly, catching the Quaffle and handing it to Peter, who scored.

James, as if noticing the whole school now staring with interest [even the players were distracted] went beetroot red and mumbled.

"So I've got your support? GREAT THANKS PRONGS!" Sirius manoeuvred his way to my seat in the stands and flipped his hair.

"So Evans…"

**I love writing Sirius. My DREAM is that JK, her majesty ;D, would write another seven books about the adventures of the marauders. That would be, oh my god, amazing. Okay, I'll update ASAP. **

**REVIEW **

**Oh and double brownie points for anyone who can guess what's going to happen in the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Jealousy**

**Set in the marauders era, James and Lily are Head Boy and Girl + James decided at the start of the year to be more mature and to not ask out Lily, and to get over her. Lily's POV unless stated otherwise. Anything you recognize is owned by JK. Multi-chaptered, so stay tuned and don't forget to review! Mild language btw.**

**CHAPTER 9 **

I shivered, and shoved my icy hands into my robes to find my gloves. Sirius chuckled from behind me, and reached his hand up to shake a snow-covered branch. It covered both of us.

"SIRIUS!" I fumed, stalking forwards and tossing her now wet hair into a ponytail. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you? Prick." But I was now grinning.

"Sorry Lil, but since this is a fake date, I decided to have fun!" He smiled brightly, strolling casually and putting an arm around me. I fought the desire to push his arm away, remembering that we were supposed to be 'into' eachother.

We were currently walking with all of the other Hogwarts' students to Hogsmeade, and Sirius and I were on a 'date'.

Marlene decided that she would stay in the castle, but winked at me before I left and mouthed _he's yours for today. _I'd just growled at her and she laughed.

"ANYWAY, what are we doing today?" Sirius snapped me out of my trance.

"Umm… Whatever you want, it needs to look like a date."

"Well, you know how we should start?"

"How?" I looked at him funnily. He slipped his hand into mine, and I smiled, thanking whatever lords there were in the sky that Sirius was not an awkward person.

We walked hand-in-hand for a while, me slightly uncomfortable, but hey ho.

We'd stopped walking for Sirius to tie his shoelace, when my breath caught in my throat. Leant against a tree, Zarah and James were stood. Close. I saw red and went to march up to them. James caught my eye, and raised a slender eyebrow. My face flushed dramatically and I turned back to my 'date'. I tried my best not to look at the couple under the tree, thinking silently to myself, _calm lily, calm, bloody Merlin of all above, she's such pig toe-rag arse, we should leave, I cant look at them and not do anyth- _Suddenly, Sirius took me by surprise. Just as we were about to pass them, he caught my arm and flipped me around to press his lips to mine. I gave a quick shocked squeak, but told myself to kiss him back. After a few minutes of comfortable snogging, I pulled away, to see James glaring at his 'best friend' with Zarah looking disgusted.

Deciding to wind them up further, Sirius leant in and whispered into my ear, looking like we were about to say sweet nothings to eachother.

"That did nothing for me." He snickered quietly.

"Me neither, which is good for Marlene's sake" I whispered back. I grabbed his hand we ran the rest of the way.

**I'm sorry this is SUPER SHORT but I've been revising for a French speaking exam and a history exam and they're important, so that's on my top list of things to do at the minute. BUT, on Friday, both are over, so expect a least 2 new chapters this weekend. Don't forget to revieeeeeew **


	10. Chapter 10

**Jealousy**

**Set in the marauders era, James and Lily are Head Boy and Girl + James decided at the start of the year to be more mature and to not ask out Lily, and to get over her. Lily's POV unless stated otherwise. Anything you recognize is owned by JK. Multi-chaptered, so stay tuned and don't forget to review! Mild language btw.**

**I apologize for the 3 day wait… I was busy with the real world. But I'm glad to get back to my fellow Potterheads.**

**Thank you for your constructive criticisms, I have taken them into account and will attempt to make some changes.**

**CHAPTER 10 **

I chucked my head back and let out a roar of laughter. I hardly ever 'let myself go' like this, but Sirius insisted that we make it believable that we are having the time of our lives. Currently, we are both sat in comfortable silence in Madam Puddifoots. I vowed to Alice, Marlene and Doe that I would NEVER IN ANY CIRCUMSTANCES set foot in this blasted place, always full to the brim of lovesick Hufflepuffs. I could've sworn a wave of nausea from the romance that reeked in the air washed over me as I stepped through the door. It's not all bad though, they have quite nice chips.

Speaking of chips, my lovely… date was scoffing them down at a plate of gravy smothered chips.

"Sirius, could you BE any messier?" I rolled my eyes at him, failing to keep a small smile from spreading on my lips. He stared blankly at me, his mouth full to the brim, looking suspiciously like a lost puppy. I chuckled and waved my hand dismissively. He shrugged and continued to devour his food.

Playing with my hair and daydreaming, I was startled when Sirius suddenly grabbed my hands and looked at my lovingly. A thought struck my mind, and I understood what he was saying. I stroked his hand and stifled a giggle. He peered over my shoulder and mouthed, 'they're sat behind us'. I started to laugh quietly and Sirius raised an eyebrow elegantly. Silently, he asked what I was laughing at.

Shaking my head, I tried to stop my shoulders from shaking with laughter. _Deep breaths Lily, deep breaths._ I finally straightened my mouth, and saw Sirius staring at me, looking slightly worried. I leant forward to whisper to him.

"I'm just thinking about the day we tell James about all of this." I shook my head once more, attempting to stop my laughter, "Imagine his face. Seriously, DON'T YOU DARE MAKE THE SIRIUS/SERIOUS JOKE, Imagine his face."

He looked deep in thought for a moment, and I turned to the waitress that had approached, ordering two more butterbeers. She had just walked away and Sirius gave a squeak. I looked at him bewildered. He started laughing. Hysterically. I mean, full blown clutching his sides. Looking around quickly, I saw all eyes on the black-haired boy that was now sat on the floor.

"Sirius?" I started, nervously. "Sirius? Umm… Stand up please?" I asked, glancing at James and seeing he was glaring at his 'best friend'. Zarah was talking to him, but he looked completely oblivious.

I shifted in my seat, preparing to fetch Sirius from the floor and drag him out onto the snowy street, but I was saved from that trouble. Sirius suddenly looked alarmed, and scrambled up to his feet. James Potter stalked past me, brushing my shoulder as he went. Trying to ignore the butterflies I got from that brush, I watched as James stared at Sirius. They were communicating through their eyes. Lucky buggers, wish I could do that with the girls. I was thinking about all of the possibilities, when the two boys infront of me started making their way to the door. I made to follow them, but Sirius shot a look of stay-where-you-are to me. I grumbled but obliged. Zarah stalked towards me, crossing her arms.

"What was that all about, ginger?" My mouth dropped to the floor, and I collected my thoughts to rant at her, but my attention was brought towards two screaming voices outside.

"IM YOU'RE BLOODY BEST FRIEND! LIKE A BROTHER! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" 20 galleons to whoever could guess that voice, I thought sarcastically.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE FINE WITH IT, SO IM PERFECTLY WITHIN MY RIGHT!" Again, it doesn't take 3 guesses to identify these people.

I marched outside, to see Sirius and James at eachother's throats. James's hand twitched towards his robe pocket, and I ran at them, before any wand work could occur.

"STOP YOU GUYS! STOP!" I screamed, pushing myself between them. Sirius relented, stepping back, but James continued to scream at him. Sirius looked at me, then James, and then winked in my direction. He slinked away, and James started shouting louder, threatening him all sorts of wonderful torture for ignoring him.

I sighed, exasperated, and shut him up in the best way I could think of.

Oh dear Merlin, holy lord of all above, it truly was the only way I could think of in the moment. I kissed James Potter.

**Thank you for all the support etc! Don't forget to review, and this chapter was kind of a filler… with the plot-setter at the end for the next few chapters. I'll update soon and I apologize if this chapter is lacking in length and content. My brain is frazzled from this hectic week, so I'm sorry!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jealousy**

**Set in the marauders era, James and Lily are Head Boy and Girl + James decided at the start of the year to be more mature and to not ask out Lily, and to get over her. Lily's POV unless stated otherwise. Anything you recognize is owned by JK. Multi-chaptered, so stay tuned and don't forget to review!**

**OH MY GOD! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! I AM SO GRATEFUL! **

**Okay, only maybe 2 or so more chapters so keep checking back! **

**CHAPTER 11**

_OH MY GOD. OH MY MERLINS BALLS. HOLY CRAP! I AM KISSING JAMES POTTER. _I almost screamed out loud as I realised what I'd done. He froze in shock for a few moments, but then began to kiss me back. I tried to pull away, I really did, but his mouth was so heavenly and warm and his lips so soft… oh my brain just turned into mush. Our lips started to move together, slowly, but with passion that frazzled my mind. I softly pulled away, looking into his lost eyes. A flare of confusion and anger swept across them and he yanked away from our embrace.

"What the... How the... But Sirius…HUH?" He looked to me for some kind of explanation. I smiled sheepishly, and turned towards where Sirius was last stood. He had vanished. TRAITOR. I took my time turning back, trying to prevent the conversation I was about to have from happening for as long as possible.

As I glanced towards James, his face flushed with fury. Oh god Lily, what have you done? I groaned to myself, only just stopping my head from dropping into my hands.

I opened my mouth, ready to start gushing the whole story, when a sharp slap brought a rush of heat and pain to my left cheek.

"Ouch!" I shouted, spinning on the spot to glare at my attacker. Zarah. Surprise surprise.

"That's what you get for kissing my boyfriend!" She stuck her tongue out childishly. "Wait, EX BOYFRIEND!" She shrieked, turning to James and giving him a slap of his own. His mouth dropped open in shock, and I decided this is where I stepped in.

"40 points from Hufflepuff for attacking the head boy AND girl. Now you are banned from the next two Hogsmeade trips, go back to the castle." I spat at her, looking down on a now very flushed Zarah. She brushed past me and I couldn't resist a little hex. Don't look at me like that! I think it's the whole having-to-be-responsible-all-the-time head girl image that pushed me over the edge. With a flick of my wand, she was dressed in a clown's suit, pink hair and big floppy shoes. Oops.

"Anyway" I mumbled, turning back to the still confused and angry boy before me.

James spluttered for a few seconds, then regained his ability to speak coherent sentences. "WHAT THE HELL EVANS? YOU KISS SIRIUS THEN ME AND MAKE MY GIRLFRIEND BREAK UP WITH ME! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" He drew in a sharp breath as he finished screaming at me.

I froze, shocked at how he blew up at me but I realised it was probably months of tension bubbling up in him. I sighed.

A deep breath was drawn, and I started talking. "Well….. So…." I gushed, glad to get it off my chest. I looked to the floor and prepared myself for a rejection.

15 seconds past and no words were said. I dared to glance up, and saw the great James Potter, speechless. James had never EVER been speechless before. EVER. Trust me, I'd insulted him many many times, and said some _awful _things about him, but he'd just brushed them off with a witty comment and smirked at me. So when James had nothing to say, it was a BIG deal.

"James…" I said, reaching to wave my hand around infront of his face.

"Just… give me a second Lily." He moved backwards, shakily holding his hands out to find somewhere to rest on. He reached the stone wall of Madam Puddifoots pub and sank to the floor.

I followed him and sat cross legged in front of him, waiting patiently. A small crowd had gathered to watch the head boy and girl intently. Many were surprised we were not screaming or ignoring eachother.

"So let me get this straight. You like me… you got a makeover and got Sirius to literally torture me for the past week by fake dating you? You made me lose interest in my girlfriend… and made me realise that I can never get over you? " James said slowly, mostly to himself, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Umm… yes?" I said, giggling weakly, but my heart was beating faster than it ever has with his words.

He groaned and hit the back of his head on the wall behind. "Lily Lily Lily, what the bloody hell am I going to do with you?" He moaned.

"Accept how crazy and twisted I am with open arms?" I grinned, attempting to lighten the mood. He shook his head and chuckled.

Another minute of painful silence passed, and James slumped shoulders grew rigid. He shot up to his feet and was wearing an enormous grin. His eyes were dancing.

"LILY! Did you just say that you like me? OH MY GOD OH MY GOD IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS SINCE THIRD YEAR. Okay. Lily, my darling," He looked at me, his confidence returned with an adorable gleam of hope in his eyes. I melted, but not before I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He finished with a flourish of his arms.

I tried to keep myself from jumping up and down in joy and squeaked a yes before leaping into his arms.

He whooped and did a little victory dance. I was about to smack him and tell him to stop when three pairs of arms wrapped around me, squealing.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME!" Marlene declared, dramatically. Alice and Dorcas laughed and squeezed me tighter.

James bounded over to where Sirius, Remus and Peter were emerging, and held out his hand gleefully.

"TEN GALLEONS EACH GENTS!" He announced, and laughed delightedly when they all grumbled and felt around in their pockets. "TO ZONKOS!" He shouted, as they all paid him.

He skipped in a very lady like way, to where I was standing, kissed me very briefly and continued his way to the joke shop.

I blushed profusely and tried to hide behind my hair. Three girls grinned brightly as me and I refused to meet there i-told-you-so eyes.

My head finally caught up with the situation and I realised, that I, was James' girlfriend. _Oh, This was going to a good year. _

**I'm sorry if this wasn't up to normal standard, but please review and tell me what you think! A few chapters left, sort of like one-shots. They will be dedicated to meeting the parents, maybe a few to do with birthdays and Christmas, then graduation of Hogwarts and joining the order, lily being pregnant and all stuff like that. Sound good? **


End file.
